princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Fake
Fake is the 7th track to Nio's album P. Lyrics Kanji= 乱れた制服の下から　見せつけてる炎のSOUL 欲張りなSHOWの始まりは　いつも誰かの見た夢 そう　かなえられるものなら　つかの間のILLUSION 俺のことも　楽しませて　手を取り踊るように 良くない噂ばかりしてるでしょ？ だけど　どれか1つはREAL FAKE IT, SHAKE IT 流れゆくPIECEの 中に隠したCLUEを　見つけて TIMING それは大胆な　心をつなぐTRIAL 呼吸さえ愛しいほどに　感じちゃってるSYMPATHY そう　ささくれた毎日を　なめらかに癒すと 誘いかけて　堕（お）としかけて　罠だと気づかぬように 動き回れ真昼に咲く夢 炭酸のシャワーをあびながら FAKE IT, SHAKE IT もっと楽しくあれ ここに隠したCLUEを　見つけて そう　目に見えるものだけが　現実と思うなら 見せてみよう　どんな技も　答えは紛れるけれど 良くない噂ばかりしてるでしょ？ だけど　どれか1つはREAL FAKE IT, SHAKE IT やまない駆け引きで 君のCLUEは　とうに見つけてあるさ 覚めない夢の中で手さぐりに 探し当てた　REALはFAKE SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT FAKE IT　流れゆくPIECEの 中に隠したCLUEを　見つけて |-| Romaji= Midare ta seifuku no shita kara misetsuketeru honoo no SOUL yokubari na SHOW no hajimari wa itsumo dare ka no mi ta yume sō kanaerareru mono nara tsukanoma no ILLUSION ore no koto mo tanoshimase te te o toriodoru yō ni yoku nai uwasa bakari shiteru desho? dakedo dore ka 1 tsu wa REAL FAKE IT , SHAKE IT nagareyuku PIECE no naka ni kakushi ta CLUE o mitsuke te TIMING sore wa daitan na kokoro o tsunagu TRIAL kokyū sae itoshii hodo ni kanjichatteru SYMPATHY Sō sasakure ta mainichi o nameraka ni iyasu to sasoikake te 堕 (o) to shikake te wana da to kizuka nu yō ni ugokimaware mahiru ni saku yume tansan no shawā o abi nagara FAKE IT , SHAKE IT motto tanoshiku are koko ni kakushi ta CLUE o mitsuke te sō me ni mieru mono dake ga genjitsu to omou nara mise te miyo u donna waza mo kotae wa magireru keredo yoku nai uwasa bakari shiteru desho? dakedo dore ka 1 tsu wa REAL FAKE IT , SHAKE IT yama nai kakehiki de kimi no CLUE wa tōni mitsuke te aru sa same nai yume no naka de tesaguri ni sagashiate ta REAL wa FAKE SHAKE IT , SHAKE IT FAKE IT nagareyuku PIECE no naka ni kakushi ta CLUE o mitsuke te |-| English= Under my disordered uniform you can find a fiery soul that puts on a show The start of this greedy show is always someone elses dream Yes, if it's meant to come true it's a fleeting illusion Entertain me too like taking my hand and dancing with me You're only telling bad rumors, aren't you? But one of them is real Fake it, shake it, find the clue hidden inside a piece that's flowing about Timing, it's a trial that connects bold hearts I feel that sympathy is even more important than breathing Yes, the splitted everyday I'll heal it smoothly Making such an offer, I'll make you fall in a way that you're not aware it's a trap A dream is blooming in a busy midday while taking a carbonic shower Fake it, shake it, have more fun Find the clue that's hidden here Yes, if you think that only the things you see are real I'll show you any trick you want Though the answer is under a cover You're only telling bad rumors, aren't you? But one of them is real Fake it, shake it, with useless tactics Your clue has been found a long time ago While you were fumbling in a dream you couldn't wake up from, the "real" you were searching there was fake Shake it, shake it, fake it, find the clue hidden inside a piece that's flowing about Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics